


Fixations

by caught_in_the_filter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Fixation, Oral Fixation, Smut, cs smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_in_the_filter/pseuds/caught_in_the_filter
Summary: Emma loves Killian's mouth, and he knows it. She also likes to use her own to bite. Killian's hand is pretty good, too.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Fixations

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeethan and I had some inspiring little conversations about fixations, and thus this fic was created.
> 
> This is for you, Elizabeth, and thanks for betaing it too.

Killian wasn’t sure how much hair he’d have left after this, with the way Emma tugged the fistfuls she tightly held as he thrust his tongue inside her. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he savored the taste of her arousal before looking up at her from beneath his lashes, waiting for her to meet his gaze and then giving her clit a strong suck. The moan that left her lips triggered something almost feral in him.

“Watch me, love,” he said as he returned his attention to where she ached for it. He only continued his efforts when her eyes were focused on him, torturously pausing each time she averted or closed them until she pleadingly met his again.

“Please, Killian, keep going,” she begged, throwing in a curse here and there whenever it became almost too much before he kept her on the edge of not quite enough.

“It turns you on, doesn’t it, having my mouth on you?” he asked against her sensitive flesh, more or less rhetorically, smiling as she tried to pull him closer to her. “Such a needy lass,” he chuckled. “Luckily for you, I always thirst for the taste of you.” He tongued at her core with agonizingly slow passes, the vibrations of his hungry yet gentle hums sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

When it seemed like she couldn’t take much more, Killian eased off and added, “Not just between your legs, though I have to say that is my favorite taste of all, but also here,” he ran his tongue along the crease of her thigh, “and here,” did the same to the other, “and here,” he licked a stripe from the place he’d been working up to her navel before surrounding it with his lips and teasing it with his tongue. He continued to map all the places he loved to taste, including the valley of her breasts as he kissed between them, the swell of them as he tenderly worried marks into her flesh both beneath and above them before coaxing her nipples to tight peaks with gentle sucks, the expanse of her shoulders as he trailed his lips along her collarbones, the hollow of her throat as he laved over the spot with his tongue before gliding it up her neck, swiping it over her lips and slipping it between them as they opened invitingly.

He had turned her into a writhing mess long before he’d made it to her mouth as she watched his expert tongue intently, completely transfixed on it’s determined exploration, even the quickest glimpses of it enough to make her so much wetter in anticipation, and the bastard smirked all the while as he worked her into a frenzy of bucking hips and scrambling hands and eager moans.

“Do you, love?” Killian asked when he at last gave them both a moment to breathe.

“Do I what?” Emma replied with a confused expression, too dizzy to focus on finding any meaning in his question.

His hand hovered just above her stomach as he lowered it to the apex of her thighs and clarified, “Thirst for the taste of yourself?” Killian passed his fingers over Emma’s slick flesh, keeping them just on the surface as he coated them in her arousal, avoiding where she wanted them most.

“Keep it open, love,” he instructed as he brought them to her mouth and dipped them between her lips as far as he could. “No biting.” He pumped them in and out, careful not to gag her but knowing she got off on the proximity to it.

Emma couldn’t help but mischievously scrape her teeth against his fingers when he finally removed them, closing her lips around the tips before they parted from her mouth with a subtle pop.

“Minx. Don’t bite the hand that fucks you, Swan.”

“I didn’t bite, did I?” she said innocently, then added with an air of playfulness and challenge, “And besides, why not? Maybe I want to be punished.”

“Oh, you do?” Killian’s eyebrow raised in question, then lowered as a devilish grin spread across his face. The glint in his eye told Emma she’d get _exactly_ what she wanted. The method would, of course, be a surprise, but he always knew what he was doing, could read what worked for her and honed in on it until she teetered on the edge.

“Naughty girl,” he said, and oh, the chill that sent rushing down her spine. “But then, if I am to punish you, should I not do the opposite of what you desire?” His hand made its way back to where she ached for him, spreading her folds with his fingers as he ran the tips along the outer edges. “Is it a rough fuck you want as punishment? Then perhaps I should ignore your plea and take you gently,” he drew a gasp from her as he gradually eased his fingers inside her dripping core, “filling you so slowly that it drives you mad.” He languidly thrust his fingers inside her, and she squirmed at his teasing touch.

Suddenly he picked up the pace and tucked the curve of his hook under her chin, his voice becoming almost a low growl as he mused darkly, “Or is that what you want, to make it last? Is deprivation the punishment you’re after?” His thrusts grew rougher, and he thumbed at her clit, making her quiver as she carefully tried to hold back with the sharp metal tip of his hook brushing against her neck. “Maybe I should take you hard and fast then, so you’ll come quickly, leaving you wholly unsatisfied as you crave so much more of my touch when I’m finished with you.”

“ _Fuck_ , Killian,” Emma barely managed to say, rapidly approaching her climax just from his relentless hand. “Anything. Please, anything! I’m already so close—”

At that, Killian stopped, silencing her whimper of protest with his soaked fingers as he pressed them into her mouth again with just a little less restraint this time, knowing she needed more.

“So _desperate_ for me.” He caressed her cheek with the curve of his hook, keeping his palm pressed to her chin as he felt her tongue flex against his fingers. “I’ve half a mind to make you use your own hand instead while I continue to let you taste just how desperate you are.” He sent her head spinning when he filled her with his cock in one deliberate slide and smiled at her cry of pleasure. “But I’d be punishing _myself_ if I didn’t have you. And gods, Emma, you feel so fucking good, I can’t resist.”

As he pistoned his hips, Killian removed his hand from Emma’s mouth, replacing it with his lips as he tangled his wet fingers in her hair and tugged her head back to deepen the kiss. The heady taste of her arousal intoxicated them both, turning their kiss into a clash of tongue and teeth as they licked and nipped at each other while their lower halves moved together in frantic yet synchronous rolls. Emma cupped the back of Killian’s head as she trailed her lips across his cheek and back along his jaw, digging her teeth into his chin as he thrust particularly hard.

“ _Fuck_ , Emma,” Killian moaned as Emma pulled against his hold on her hair, determined to graze his neck and worry a mark into the flesh where it met his shoulder. “ _Yes! Fuck, yes_ —”

“God, Killian, _there! Please, Killian_ ,” Emma begged when a slight adjustment of angles sent her reeling.

Nearly there himself, Killian lowered his hook between them and passed the cool metal over her clit, circling it and setting her nerves on fire. Emma bit down near the spot she’d marked as she crashed over the edge, her muscles clenching around his cock as her jaw clenched over his shoulder. He’d have one hell of a bruise the next day, and he liked it that way, liked to wear the claim that was just as much his as it was hers.

Killian fell soon after, groaning against the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe between his lips and giving her a hard bite in return as he spilled himself inside her.

“So,” he panted, his hot breath searing her skin, “have you learned your lesson then?” What exactly he’d meant to teach her, he didn’t even know anymore, remembering that was supposed to have been a punishment but too caught up in the thrill and satisfaction to care for what.

“Mhmm,” she smirked, “I learned you like to bite, too.”


End file.
